Tremors
by Xeraphym
Summary: A small fic of Skarner and Rek'sai, and their meeting many years ago...


Just another day in the Shuriman deserts...  
>Skarner sat down firmly and looked around, hoping for something to do.<br>It has been already 900 years since he last saw his kin, And around a year since anyone explored the cave.  
>He was guarding the entry, Just as any other day...<br>Day, what an odd way to speak of time.  
>He laughed to himself a bit, trying to thing. 'What is a day?'<br>He could not see no night nor day. For him, a day is just an old memory.  
>yet today, from his slumber, he woke up differently.<br>He got up, and felt a shake beneath his legs. It was excitement.  
>He felt something was coming his way, And he readied himself.<br>He felt the small rumbles coming closer to the gate he guarded.  
>From the front, Soddenly, out from the wall, came a small creature.<br>Skarner was surprised to say the least. Usually they would come from the stairs nearby, But this one...  
>"You dug your way in here, Didn't you?" He talked to the creature as it flailed on the ground.<br>It suddenly stopped, then stood up.  
>It was small, not even close to the vanguards size.<br>Around one meter tall and 0.75 meters wide. It had four small legs and two large arms. Two jaws from the side, filled with strong teeth.  
>"Who are you, little critter?" Skarner asked.<br>The only reply he got was a long hiss, as the creature seemed to examine him.  
>"Hmmm... What are you?" He asked again, Yet was met with a similar answer.<br>His patience ran out quickly.  
>"<strong>I said...<strong>" He charged the energy around his claws "**Answer!**" He released the energy stored, pulsing a magical wave around him and scaring the creature.  
>The creature staggered back, afraid of being hit by the mysterious wave.<br>As it looked back at Skarner, It locked its arms and quickly released them.  
>It did it again<br>and again  
>and again.<br>Yet in the fifth time, it released a small pulse around its small claws.  
>It was surprised, and made clicking sounds.<br>"Hmm" Skarner wondered "You seem to learn. To... adapt"  
>Yet again, the only response he received was a variety of sounds. This time, between the hisses and shouts, there were clicks as well.<br>"You are... Interesting. Interesting indeed." Skarner kept speaking to himself. "What are you? You seem like an odd creature. Where are you from?"  
>The reply did not change.<br>"Of course, How could I forgot, You cannot communicate."  
>It clicked.<br>Skarner detected something about her speech. Clicks and shouts are not necessarily the same. They have a different meaning.  
>So he decided to try it on his own.<br>He clicked, using his jaws and crunching them together.  
>He clicked twice, And the creature clicked twice as well.<br>'Clicking... Alright'  
>Skarner tried hissing at it, And the creature responded back with a violent hissing shouting sound.<br>'Hissing does not sound positive.'  
>Skarner decided something else, He stayed silent.<br>After a few seconds of no movement, The creature in front of him walked around him, as if he was a statue.  
>Skarner had an idea.<br>He lifted one of his feet and then gently put it to the ground.  
>As he predicted, the creature came near the foot that had a strange movement.<br>"Tremor sense" Skarner spoke, invoking the creatures attention. "You cannot see, can you?"  
>The creature hissed to the strange sounds coming from the suddenly moving statue.<br>"You can hear and sense... But not see." Skarner smiled at it "Quite strange you are... So tell me, What is your name?"  
>The creature shouted.<br>"... Purple it is, then."

Skarner and Purple interacted for a few hours more.  
>"So you see..." Skarner started explaining "You need to release the energy forward, In a line forward, try it!"<br>Skarner impaled his tail forward, releasing energy forward.  
>"Now you do as Skarner just did!"<br>Purple readied it's fin and released a powerful purple energy ball forward, making it explode on a wall much further from them.  
>"... You have potential" Skarner smiled.<br>Purple Hissed.  
>He sighed. "Agh, I mean..." He clicked to Purple.<br>Purple clicked back happily.  
>And after it clicked, a large tremor was heard.<br>Tremor froze in it's place. Then shouted loudly and crawled back to the hole she came from.  
>"A shout like this..." Skarner thought "It's probably the Queen."<br>He smiled to himself.  
>"I hope you will go to be a Queen as well Purple."<br>He then walked back to his position from beforehand, from before he met Purple.  
>"I hope we meet again..."<p> 


End file.
